zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Composer Brothers
The Composer Brothers, Flat and Sharp, are a recurring group in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are two brothers who served as composers to royalty in life, before dying and subsequently lingering on as Poes. Characteristics Sharp is the shorter and stouter of the two brothers. He wears dominantly red clothing and has squinty eyes and curly hair. He also has a sun emblem on his hat, as he is the one to research the transformation of night into day. Flat is the taller and thinner of the two, with bigger, rounder eyes and longer, straighter hair than his brother (though his mustache is almost identical). He wears green and the ornament on his hat appears to be a full moon. He researched the transformation of day into night. They both carry conductors' batons in one hand, while the other hand holds a lantern. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time They appear in Kakariko Graveyard, and attack people who read their tombstones. Should Link defeat them, their green, smiling souls apologize for their behavior as Poes, then engage Link in conversation, explaining their relationship with the Royal Family of Hyrule, and that they worked on a song that affected time. They then flee on friendly terms, though if encountered again, they attack until they are appeased again. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link meets Flat first, on the night of the First Day in Ikana Graveyard, beneath a tombstone guarded by an Iron Knuckle. Flat's soul is freed when Link defeats the Iron Knuckle in combat, and the ghost teaches him the "Song of Storms" after explaining the circumstances of his imprisonment. Also, he informs Link that his brother, Sharp, sold his soul to the devil and urges him to cleanse Sharp's cursed soul with the "Song of Storms". When Link meets Sharp in the Springwater Cave at the summit of Ikana Canyon, the ghost plays him the "Melody of Darkness" that, when listened to, causes living beings to lose their life energy gradually. Link must play the "Song of Storms" if he wishes to survive, which breaks the curse on Sharp and restores the dried-up river atop the hill of Ikana. Sharp tells Link that the root of the curse, which is tormenting the lingering dead of Ikana, lies in Stone Tower Temple, then directs him to see the king of Ikana for instructions to reach the temple. Trivia *Their names are derived from the musical symbols, flat and sharp, pertaining to their former lives as musical composers. *The brothers are possibly based off of Mario and Luigi, another group characters from Nintendo. This is proven by the fact that Sharp is short, kind of wider and wears red, and Flat wears green and is tall, and thin. Lets not forget those mustaches! *If the "Song of Healing" is played for Sharp instead of the Song of Storms, a short cutscene will ensue in which Sharp exclaims that the song is soothing; however, he believes that it is too late for him, and continues to play the "Melody of Darkness". Category:Groups Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters